True Love Waits
by sweetwithobsessions
Summary: One simple phrase that'd be with her up to the day she walked down the aisle. But what is this phrase and how does she come to know it? It's Haruhi's birthday and you'll find that out if you read this! TamaHaru fluff Post Manga oneshot!


**Hello everyone! It's February 4****th**** which means it's Haruhi's birthday! In celebration, I decided to do a oneshot for her since I love her so much. After all, she is me xD So this is set post manga while the Host Club gang is still in Boston. Ok moving on! It's story time! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

Haruhi rolled over in her queen-sized bed to the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. She sat up and mumbled, "Come in," as she sat up. Haruhi had a pretty good clue as to who it was and when he burst in singing 'Happy Birthday' in English, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi smiled warmly at her boyfriend. Haruhi took a glance at the clock by her bed and did a double take. "Is it that time already?! I have to make breakfast!" The brunette swung her legs out to get up but Tamaki stopped her by, gently, throwing her legs back onto the bed.

"Oh no you don't, mon amour. I have that all taken care of." Tamaki ran in and out of Haruhi's room so fast she almost didn't know that he had left. He returned with a platter of food.

She let out a little gasp, "Senpai! You didn't have to go to all that trouble for me!" The blond shook his head.

"Nonsense! You're my girl and you should be spoiled on your birthday." It was clear that Tamaki wasn't going to budge on this one.

Haruhi let out a sigh, "Fine, just don't spoil me too much! Nothing super expensive, got it?" Haruhi's tone was firm and she glared at her boyfriend to get her point across.

Tamaki nodded. Pleased, Haruhi gestured so that Tamaki could bring her the breakfast he'd made.

"I made this all for you. I've been practicing," Tamaki beamed, looking down at the feast he'd prepared.

"So THAT'S why there was so much burnt food in the garbage. As well as all those weird smells for the past 2 weeks!" Haruhi mused. The previous Host King laughed lightly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. But at least it's edible now!" Haruhi stared cautiously at the plates in front of her. Tamaki took note and started shaking his head furiously. "It's good, I promise, I tasted it myself! Besides, I'd never give you anything not up to par on your birthday, my dear."

"Alright then! Thank you for the food!" Haruhi took the first forkful of a cheese omelet to her lips. Meanwhile her boyfriend waited at her side, impatient for words of praise for his culinary masterpiece. Haruhi's eyes widened as she finally swallowed.

"Oh my gosh Senpai! That tastes great!" Haruhi's eyes lit up as she put another forkful in her mouth. "Mmmm…"

Tamaki started to cry, "That's wonderful Haruhi! I want you to eat like this every day."

Haruhi chuckled, "Tamaki-senpai," she grabbed her handkerchief from her nightstand and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just happy that I get to spend your birthday with you." Tamaki wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"Tamaki…" Haruhi murmured. Tamaki stopped in his place. Haruhi realized what she had said and quickly returned to her breakfast, face down as she tried to hide her scarlet cheeks.

"Haruhi? Did you just call me by my name?" Tamaki smiled, trying to catch her eye.

"Y-You must've misheard me!" Haruhi said in between bites of toast and gulps of orange juice. The violet eyed college student smirked, creeping closer to his beloved girlfriend.

"Haruhi…?" Tamaki gently lifted Haruhi's chin and smiled when he saw her face. "I love you," he whispered before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Haruhi was a bit stiff before she finally melted into the kiss, bringing her arms around Tamaki's neck as she pulled him a bit closer.

When they finally broke apart, they could only smile at each other. A bit later Haruhi actually got up. The two spent the whole day together, going places that Haruhi had wanted to go because Tamaki had insisted that he could go where he wanted on his birthday and that he had no urgent business to attend to with the Suoh group. Luckily for them, Tamaki had already instructed Kyouya to order that their Host Club friends not bother them until Haruhi's surprise birthday dinner later that evening.

Which she was definitely surprised by when she'd walked into the fondue restaurant and saw everyone waiting for her.

After opening her presents and eating all of the delicious food, the pair walked back to their housing hand-in-hand.

"You know Tamaki," Haruhi had decided she was now somewhat comfortable with calling him by name, "I never opened anything from you."

"That's because I was too embarrassed to do it in front of the others." Tamaki spun to face Haruhi and grabbed both of her hands. "Haruhi Fujioka, I love you and I want to be with you forever. And though I know you want to establish your career first, I want to know that I will always have your heart until the day I can say 'I do'; I do not want to wait that long. So, Haruhi," Tamaki got down on one knee and pulled out a box, which had a beautiful, simple silver band inside, "will you promise to one day be my bride?"

Haruhi covered her mouth with one hand, dropping the bag of gifts she'd received on the sidewalk, before a few tears escaped her eyes. Tamaki was about to panic when she looked up and nodded, Haruhi's voice coming out a bit choked as she said, "Yes."

Tamaki immediately beamed, picking Haruhi up with excitement and pulling her in for a much deeper kiss than earlier. When Tamaki finally set her back on the ground, he shakily put the ring on her left ring finger.

What she later saw was that inscribed inside the ring was one simple phrase she'd remember, all the way to the day she walked down the aisle: _**True Love Waits**_.


End file.
